The Darker Side Of A Hero
by Teen preacher
Summary: Tails is faced with being on his own in a world ravaged with nuclear war.  Alone and with no one there there to help him, Miles K. Prower must raise himself from the dirt.   This is a one shot till someone reviews and says they think I should add to it.
1. Data Entry 1

I dont own Sonic or any of the characters, nore have I made any money off of it.

Hey guys did you miss me? I missed writing so I decided to write some more! here is something a bit different, Tails himself going through the drama of losing everyone and thing and living to tell about it!

* * *

* * *

Read on and Review BUT NO FLAMES cause thats just mean.

The capital waists, a land ravaged by nuclear war and pain.

The proverbial bowls of the wrath of God were poured out on any and everyone who dared to stand up to it.

The bad thing about it is, I seen this coming.

My name is Miles k Prower and I am a survivor of a nuclear holocaust that was a losing move for both sides.

So I suppose you are wondering what happened? Who started it? And how a young innocent kit was a survivor of one of mankind's greatest screw-ups.

Well, I guess the only appropriate thing to do would be to tell you, so sit back and listen carefully and maybe you can learn from my mistakes... someone needs to.

You see it started when I was still known as one of the heroes of Mobius, life was great... I had the girl of my dreams wrapped in my arms, I had the best friends anyone could ask for heck, I even had a brother who was closer than blood... key word had.

I was working in my shop when the sirens went off, before I knew it thousands of drop ships penetrated the atmosphere and began to attack seeking dominance over our "peaceful" Mobius.

It didnt take long for Sonic to show up trailed by Knuckles, Amy and Shadow, and I had already fired up the blue typhoon's engines and raised the landing gear when they boarded (it has been some time since we had seen some decent action) and we took off.

I had thought up and created some new defenses save a big gun that shoots spinning balls of friends.

Anyways, the ships were positioned over the ever popular station square and their flagship was right in the middle.

It didnt take much to tear through the battlement they had set up, and when we breached their guardian ships it was a simple matter of blasting Sonic and Shadow into the flagship.

Once they were in, it was only a simple matter of "having fun" as Sonic calls it and the flagship fell.

I personally mopped the floors with the remaining ships which refused to surrender and the others were taken into captivity.

All in a days work.

However, upon dropping everyone off and returning to my little piece of paradise, I find that there is a package left on the doorstep of my house, in it were documents from a very top secret order of "eyes" which spoke of ordering an attack to influence the world powers to go after a certain region of race because they had more resources that we did.

It mentioned something going terribly wrong, a disaster of great effect taking place and not even the watchful eyes could do anything about it.

Being the skeptical kit that I am, I passed it off as another hoax by the likes of Dr Robotnik and tossed the files.

Mere days later though, the new reporters went live with a striking report involving another mysterious note detailing an attack not to far off that no world powers will be able to stop.

Thats when I decided to get serious... albeit three days too late.

I pulled the files, re read every page jot and title and began to devise a plan to stop it.

I am guessing this was the idea of the person who first gave it to me, however in my egotistical logically flawed frame of mind, I played it off as another one of Robotnik's cruel tricks.

This was my fatal error, I should have at least followed up and investigated the lead.

But that is neither here nor there, tis best not to dwell on the past or the future will be damned.

As I was saying I was in the process of devising a way to stop it when I hear a klaxon erupt all over my workshop.

Instantly I suspected the worst and once again wasn't proven wrong when my computerized assistant Elektra appeared on my com screen informing me that a massive amount of missiles capped with ballistic nuclear war heads had been launched from seventeen of the major cities and had targeted locations of interest such as the presidential palace, GUN headquarters, angel island (why angel island you ask? Because a solar array had been set up to provide emergency power to the grids for just such a time as the country needed it.) and last but not least, station square, the main means for transport via bullet trains, boats, cars and trucks, Any and all transit had to pass through this the mother of all transit stations.

I ran for the tornado, bent on flying out and destroying those missiles and saving the day, however Elektra thwarted my path demise by sealing the blast doors.

I cried and screamed and clawed at the doors, but not to save the day, no far from it.

I fought to get out so I could save my friends.

Screw the world, I just wanted my friends down their with me.

And Cosmo... I wanted to hold her one last time...

The earth began to shake and I knew what was happening, the shop lights flickered but remained on and Elektra remained vigilant not to let me out even though her emotions spoke otherwise. (after I created her I gave her a way to learn on her own, and with that she developed her own computerized emotions and feelings, nothing extreme but something to make her seem more... human)

after what felt like an eternity, the noise stopped, the earth stopped moving, and I laid there.

My fingertips bleeding from clawing and fighting the doors and my muzzle wet from tears.

Humanity is over and their I lie.

* * *

Well guys there you have it! What do you think should I go on? Should I explore even deeper into the mind of the worlds most complex kit? R&R and let me know!


	2. Data Entry 2

Hey guys whats shaken? here i am with another update! hope you guys like where this story will head because without your input i just couldn't bare to go on writing!

anywho here we are with part TWO! r&r and ps sorry for the short updates, i had planned this to be sorta like a journal page entry so yeah... review if you love puppies!

* * *

**It felt as though I was in a coma, like it was all just a bad dream... I knew better yet I couldn't stop myself from hoping it was.**

**Could you? Having everything and everyone you know taken from you as you are forced into a cruel darkness that can only be imagined in the deepest of nightmares or in the acid tripped minds of video game developers.**

**The blast doors remained sealed, still I lay there hoping to awaken from this eternal damnation, before something inside of me clicked and I began to hope ever so faintly that somehow, someway they survived.**

**I demanded a status report from Elektra, as I began to pour over the stabilizers making sure that my under ground shop remained untouched by the radiation.**

**Everything looked good and stable as I donned a rad-suit and entered an airlock, of course Elektra was concerned with the probability of my survival but I couldn't have cared less.**

**I slid the chamber shut and manually opened the door to an elevator shaft leading to the surface.**

**My wrist com came to life as Elektra began feeding me information regarding my surroundings and I activated the lift.**

**Being the anxious kit that I am, it felt like it was going slower than a snail as the lift made its way up.**

**However, once I had reached the top... once the lift had breached the debris, my anxiousness left. I was suddenly faced with the reality that this was something more than I thought I could handle.**

**Still, I tucked that emotion away and began work on trying to find any one that might have survived.**

**Lucky for me, Elektra had activated the emergency procedures for my hanger, so everything was underground and tucked away from the blasts safely in a led lined storage room. that being said, I was able to utilize the walker mode on the X Tornado not to mention the medical equipment I had added should I find anyone in need of it.**

**Yet, even with all this equipment, I hadn't expected it to be this bad.**

**Nothing was recognizable. Even with my scanners and radar and anything else I could have used, it would have taken me months even years to sift through all the rubble. I decided against searching the burnt out buildings, I knew that if anyone were caught in the initial blasts they were already dead.**

**But something kept telling me to search for my friends, that's when I remembered the beacons in their com watches I had designed specifically to always be activated. It would aid me in the search for the team but boy was I ever wrong.**

**Not to say that my beacons did not function, they did. In fact they were all in the vicinity of where I was located.**

**I was happy and somewhat excited as I shifted into hover-jet mode and made my way to their location. However I didn't expect to find what I did, it was a small area untouched by the nuclear blast. It was an area that was unburnt and still as beautiful as the day I first laid eyes on it.**

**Angel island.**

**I know what your thinking and yes angel island was a target, and yes there were missiles (twenty three to be exact) that were supposed to destroy the floating island.**

**I suppose the "eyes" didn't count on the guardian of the island utilizing the master emeralds power as a shield to defend against the attack.**

**I chuckled as I arrived however my smile was short lived, as soon as I landed my eyes caught a glimpse of the destructive power of the greatest mistake ever. Hundreds upon thousands of people most of which were on cots, some missing arms or legs others sick with advanced radiation poisoning.**

**My heart sunk, before I could say anything, I heard the familiar sound of chaos control. I turned to face and seen Shadow touch down with another truckload of wounded soon followed by the chaotix in a chopper carrying another group.**

**They dropped them off and then left for more, I wanted to help but first things first. I needed to find Knuckles and figure out where Sonic and Cosmo were.**

**When I had confronted Knuckles with my inquiry he slightly grimaced as if he was faced with an important decision.**

**Not using my head I grabbed Knuckles by his collar and demanded to know where Sonic and Cosmo were. Needless to say I was met with a strong right hook.**

**Knuckles was wanting to pummel me I could tell lucky for me I was able to talk him out of it by reminding him I'm just a kid and cant control my feelings. (he's not the smartest of the bunch) never the less he lead me to a tent close to the master emerald and there I seen it... the very last bit of hope I had left shattered.**

**There, neatly laid out on cots covered with sheets were the unmistakable bodies of my two closest friends...**

**Cosmo Seedrian my love, my life, my everything, and Nicky Parlouzer aka: Sonic the hedgehog.**

**I blacked out.**

**

* * *

**

**ANOTHER wow man what will happen to our intreped survivalist? will he ever heal from this wound? will I ever learn how to groom a penguin? read on readers and find out! **

**P.S. R&R!  
**


	3. Data Entry 3

HEY YOU GUYS! whats up its tp here wishing you a merry next holiday which ever one it might be! so here we are and now we stand ! read on readers and review with your ideas!

* * *

**I hurt... mental spiritually emotionally and most of all physically. I have just had my whole world torn away and shredded and have lived to tell about it.**

**It was then that I decided no more. The ever watching eyes as they are called have caused enough trouble, and the world payed for their stupidity.**

**I was through crying over everything, my love was lost as was my brother. So I did what anyone who was angry and spiteful would do, I vowed revenge and went home.**

**I sat in my workshop on an overstuffed sofa for three days thinking. I would get calls over the comm and not answer, have people come looking for me only to have Elektra take the messages and send them on their way, heck I even went without food or water up till Elektra threatened me with inducing sleep and tube feeding me. But that's what it took and when the light bulb finally came on, it shown bright and clear what I must do.**

**I must end this at the source. I knew I couldn't do it alone so I went to one of the most unlikely of people, Dr Ivo Robotnik. He was surprised that I was still alive let alone making an offer to him. What he didn't know was that that Sonic was dead and so was my love. Once he had inquired about how I survived and why I was here instead of Sonic, I told him the truth.**

**He tried something just as I thought he would and I did what Sonic could never do... I put a bullet in his skull, though it didn't feel as I thought it would. It being taking the life of an enemy in such a way as simple as this, but it happened and it was over.**

**Next thing I did was take over his lab and begin to recalibrate his destructobots and send them out to give relief and aid Knuckles.**

**As for his destroyer class bots, his army of superbots, they belonged to me as my personal group of mercenaries. And I used them in ways that Robotnik never dreamed of, I recalibrated their systems and installed a self healing system along with other types of armor and tech weaponry. Heck I even made then impervious to emps of all kinds, but most of all... most of all I got rid of that horrid egg shape, They were the perfect soldiers.**

**With that done I began work on my next plan. I'm sure many of you know about the blue typhoon, well I made a new design that turned it into a destroyer class battleship.**

**And the funny thing is, no one knew anything about my plans. I built an army, built a fully functioning battle craft, my bots began clean up of the radiation and began the rebuilding of station square to honor the fallen heroes, and no one questioned my motives, No one stood against me, no one knew my true intentions.**

**I was out for revenge, and the way it looked then said I would have everything exactly how I wanted it.**

**But of-course as you know nothing is as it seems. As I began sending out scouting droids**

**I received reports that remaining GUN forces had begun to muster around an old abandoned facility known as Helios one. At first glance I had begun to think it was just another solar energy facility but I wasn't sure and the last time I dismissed something like that... the world ended.**

**So I decided to do something so dangerous and stupid that it just might work, I infiltrated their ranks, posed as a scientist, and began to dig through their files on the plant. Luck looked my way because it seemed they got a complete idiot as the scientific team leader.**

**It was easy to get by him, just asked where the toilet was and he said look around! No security or anything whatsoever. Anyways, I walked around inside and wormed my way past guards by pretending to be on errands for "Mr Fantastic" heh heh, it was cake pure and simple. After clearing the first few floors I lucked out and found my way into the array control area that was unable to be accessed due to some group that had occupied this place before GUN did, they resurrected some fail safe protocol and activated it when they were overthrown. It was very simple to deactivate, I am surprised they didn't see it themselves.**

**All I had to do was to hack the main system via one of the turret terminals, then I rerouted the guidance system to only pick up human organisms so that I can walk past turrets without fear of being shot, simple telemetries, that and its one of the pros of being a fox.**

**Once inside you would not believe what I found, everything that has to do with solar warfare. Yep, you guessed it. This was not just a solar power plant, Helios was a weapon of mass destruction. A laser of sorts which utilizes the solar power from the sun via the solar reflectors once the rays are harnessed then a devastating blast can be shot anywhere that the satellite can target.**

**Of course you know, I could utilize this in my ongoing war with the secret society that killed my friends. I was over joyed at the idea that this survived the blasts as was I eager to test it out, and I had the perfect targets.**

**Recalibrating the focus on the beam I was able to fire with pin point accuracy on any target I wanted even one as small as a baseball, all that I needed to do now was set an auto cycle up and presto now the device was fully automated and the set targets just happened to be the gun agents outside.**

**It was just a flick of a switch away,at that moment my conscience caught up to me, these men were hired to follow orders yet those orders killed innocents it was a 50/50 sinner saint view, so I gave a warning, those willing to abandon their post and flee were allowed to do so for they are still able to think on their own. those who stayed behind were to be judged and executed.**

**As I had thought only a handful stayed behind as propaganda began playing about guns involvement in the end of the world, I knew I had struck a nerve. At the same time I didn't care, because they had no idea who was responsible for it. It was simplistic beauty.**

**Would that you would have been there, I had walked out onto the observation deck to watch my new machine work. There were GUN soldiers yelling at me and readying their rifles as I simply laughed and waved, this caused them to become somewhat confused and it was at that moment that I flipped the switch.**

**It took maybe 15 seconds before a blinding light caused me to advert my eyes but once it had died down I turned back to look and see that they were still alive, my expression dropped how could it have failed? I asked ,my self this question while looking at the soldiers who were looking about as if trying to figure out for themselves what had happened.**

**And then my hopeful wish flourished, at that very moment a concentrated amber ray came from out of the clear blue sky and turned one of the men to dust, soon it was followed by another, and another. And soon every single member of the GUN unit was nothing more than a simple pile of ash.**

**Things are going very well indeed.**

* * *

HAS TAILS GONE MAD! what will happen next? perhaps you could decide submit your ideas via the pm or in a comment! read on readers!


	4. Data Entry 4

Well hi, its T.P. and here am I presenting another chap in the adventure of TAILS PROWER!what will happen next? well the world may never know unless you read and review!

* * *

Four months.

Four months have passed since I activated Helios, and four months since I had last heard from any GUN forces.

However on this day in particular, revenge was the furthest thing from my mind.

I had just landed in the middle of station square as a ribbon was cut on a huge tarp and a memorial was unveiled for those who died on Doomsday almost a year ago. As I approached the monument, I could just make out a beautifully adorned tent that had been set up for close friends and family of Cosmo and Sonic's. Outside there were chairs set up in rows numbering into the hundreds Along with them, there was a mobile PA system, All for those who wished to attend the funeral for out fallen heroes.

As I made my way to the tent, I passed families that had begun to place objects near the monument signifying their loved ones, I began to tear up when I seen a little girl crying with her older brother as they placed a photo of their parents on the monument.

I still had no idea of knowing whether or not they had survived the blasts, I dare not let hope spring up again, I don't think I could cope with disappointment... not again.

As I entered the tent I caught site of two very familiar faces that I had not seen for several years.

Sonya and Manic, Sonic's two younger siblings, as I approached, Sonya ran up to me and buried her head in my chest as she began to cry, as for Manic well... his gaze was fixed on the casket in front of him. Amy had come to take Sonya for a walk so they could console each other, I took this time to meet up with Manic.

I don't think I have ever seen someone so impacted by death, I cried and then bottled it up and vowed revenge, but manic, you could tell he was letting this lay all over him.

He stood motionless, his eyes resting on his late brother's face, he took no notice as I placed an arm around him however, once I began to try and pull him away... he slung my arm off him like it was hot and turned with clenched fists raised for a fight.

As I backed up he snapped out of it and began rubbing his neck, he tried to apologize but I informed him that I understood and that nothing was wrong with his reaction. I invited him out to the back of the tent and we talked privately about what has been happening and how things are where they lived, no difference, no less shedding of blood. They had come because they had been unaware of what happened here. And they only found out yesterday about Sonic's death.

I know it must have been hard... I know it, I know what its like to lose a brother and also someone your in love with... I know all too well.

We spoke for several minutes reliving our moments with fallen friends when Manic informed me that he and his sister no longer had a dwelling in which to stay where they were. (another reason why they came here.)

So I had made arrangements for Manic and Sonya to come and stay with me for a while, of course Manic said he would discuss it with Sonya later and I agreed wholeheartedly, I just figured it would have been nice to have someone their to talk to, not to mention he reminds me a lot of Sonic.

As we walked into the tent again I was informed that the service was ready to start, I took my seat as did Manic with his sister and Knuckles stood to speak.

The service went on without any interruptions as friends got up to speak, even Shadow stood and said something in remembrance.

Then it was my turn, I still remember the speech, I doubt it will be one I will forget ever.

"Friends, family, brothers and sisters. Thank you all for attending, I do not think that any of us will forget the impact that these two heroes had on out lives. The kindhearted Cosmo Seedrian, and the blue blur of Mobius, Sonic The Hedgehog (Only I knew his real name, well me, Manic and Sonya) today we lay them to rest forever entombed in this earth and in our hearts.

But for a moment let us embrace the memories of out fallen friends.

Cosmo, with her love and concern for all living creatures, not only did she sacrifice herself to end dark oaks reign only to be returned to us by the grace of God, but she also became a leading voice in the fight for orphans rights to a life.

She was a caring person all around and always counted on to do as she promised, she was my love, my life my... everything, in fact the day that the world ended was to be the day that I was to ask for her hand however, that is neither here nor now, We will see each other again.

And Sonic, words cannot describe the change he brought to this world, from toppling the mighty Robotnik empire, to aiding in the defense against dark oak, his heroic deeds will forever be in our hearts.

I will never forget them, as I am sure that none of us here will either, but friends, the truth is the truth. Today, we lay the bodies of two great people to the rest that they have earned yet should never have come in the way that it did.

Weep not just for them but for the world, for those who have fallen all over the world, it is their deaths that would bare heavily on the minds of our heroes not their own, for have there not been times when they would risk everything to keep the safety of those in need of it?

Friends, the world has fallen but we will rise again, these heroes have fallen but more will rise.

Rejoice and be glad for great will be the reward they receive when they stand before God.

For greater love hath no one than those who lay themselves down for their friends.

Thank you."

I log this so that someday if by some chance this is read, then Sonic and Cosmo's deeds will be remembered, at least here.

That being said, the banquet that had been put together after the service was astounding, people from all over had brought something to give to others.

I even went as far as to have my bots aid in the serving, the kids enjoyed that I do say.

But after that was all said and done the world had begun to return to its normal state of motion, as if nothing had happened. I was at my workshop and had just sat down to begin going through old boxes I found on the blue typhoon when Elektra informed me that I had two visitors and both of them were hedgehogs.

As they came in I met them at the main entrance, I noticed that only one of them had brought any sort of baggage.

As we spoke Manic had mentioned that Amanda Shadow's "fiancee" had spoke to them after the service and Sonya agreed to stay with her while manic stayed with me, I guess girls need their space. At any rate it was about that time that Amanda and Shadow came to see how I was holding up, I was always one for company but with everything that has happened I found myself becoming more of a recluse. Still, we spoke for a while and after Shadow, Amanda and Sonya had taken leave, I decided to show my new room mate where his sleeping quarters would be.

I think I had done very well for myself having been some one who was not at all prepared for a nuclear attack.

I mean yes my work shop was gone as was my home, but everything under ground survived and all that I would ever need was on the blue typhoon it was like a home away from home... on a battleship.


	5. Data Entry 5

What is up everybody, I KNOW ITS BEEN SOME TIME SINCE I LAST UPDATED! but i am slowly getting back into the swing! i hope you all have been enjoying the story so far and and i cannot wait to see the reviews! read on readers and rnr pleez!

* * *

It Has been a full year since I have last accessed this data journal and oh the changes a year can make.

The surviving citizens of Mobius have banded together! Albeit under three very different factions. There's the G.U.N. Remnants, I had initially thought that I had all but wiped them from this plain but somehow they have managed to survive, not only that, they have grown in numbers and have built a thriving community in two locations, those being The Mobian Badlands, and The Mobian Desert. From here they have become a constant annoyance.

Around the areas surrounding them are various..."tribes" if you will, gangs of thugs to be point blank. Their only goal being chaos, well, that and feeding their starving stomachs.

The Remnants contract them from time to time and they are hired on as extra guns and live Shields in exchange for food and freedom to do as they wish.

Then there are the oh so beloved New Independent Colonies (NIC), They hail from the former kingdom of Mercia, it's castle (or whats left of it) being their HQ. They are surrounded by the Emerald Sea on two sides and like GUN, They have contracted thugs standing watch over their beloved city. However, the things that separate these two factions are their leadership, while one holds military dictatorship (GUN), the other clings to old world diplomacy and democracy (NIC).

That leaves us with one other faction, Me. I control Angel Island and Ground Zero (Station Square) AND The Mystic Ruins (The Great Forest).

However as much as probably any of you who think I have, I have not clung to the old ways of Mobius, my rule... is that of an autocracy.

I know what you must be thinking, no I have not gone completely insane nor have I become another Robotnik. I am saving the world from itself. These people live in fear and hate and they war over something as simple as a meal, what I have done has ensured the survival of Mobius until a time in which the proper system of government can be set up without fear of attack from the opposing sides

I know what your thinking, I'm not forcing them to join, they are free to leave of their own accord. However I sat down with Knuckles and Shadow and spent several long grueling days developing the statutes of order that all the people have over joyously agreed to. It was also within mere weeks of the order taking effect that the miniature wars stopped completely.

With the aid of my civil defense bots the regions are safe and power has even been restored in some of the major cities.

The other factions do not like the idea, however they are too busy slicing at each others throats to even cast a wondering eye in my direction. All the while my cities are continuing to flourish in everything from food and water, to power and peace, Not to mention that my army in increasing by the day.

Someday they will war with one another and the victor will sound his victorious roar there by rallying the troop on their march to demand surrender from yours truly. However, by the time that they actually do come to me with their demand, I will have tripled my army in size.

Though I fear, sometimes things never go as planned.

Data Corrupt_

Rerouting to next available data block_

One week, One week since the unification of the NIC and the GUN remnants under their new

Rule, and one week since the threats and demands for my surrender have started coming in.

Its all happening so fast, I foolishly had not anticipated such an alliance, if I had, I would have had more time.

Data Corrupted_

Rerouting to next available data block_

en and finding out that they have declared war on us, one would say it was fate, I say its pure human selfishness. They possess the desire to be in power and control what they fear.

They have a name now, the Union of Order. They derived their rules from the olden secret societies, and have even constructed their own ceremony the 'oath to order' .I have my suspicions, I suspect that this new alliance will make an attempt to march into this... sanctuary for humanity. Its sad, even with my vast knowledge of psychology I cannot tell what causes a human mind to be bent towards power rather than rational thought.

But now is no time to contemplate the past. Now, we fight... for freedom, for justice...for life.

* * *

AN AUTOCRACY? oh no what ever will happen? who is the new threat? and what is the point of me asking if i already know? rnr and Youll see my friends


	6. Data Entry 6

"Nine days it has been nine peaceful and glorious days since the last failed attack by the Union of Order. It has been sweet and well earned, the people of my peaceful utopia have waxed strong in their ability to survive. And the once battered and beaten people known as "savages" are once again living in civilized environments, clean water, fresh crops. Hm hm, soon it will spread to other counties an_

Data Corrupted_

Rerouting to next available data block_

Psychotropics...mind benders... we didn't stand a chance. Only half of the community could be evacuated before the spores were released, the other half... delusions, nightmares, death and mental decay, all caused by something I thought had been destroyed.

The egg carrier, Dr Robotnik's flagship. Sonic and I sunk it to the ocean floor years ago and I thought it imploded, apparently the UO managed to salvage and surface whats left.

As luck would have it however, one of the intact parts were the bio lab and experiments wing. Not to mention a vast amount of dead robots, they themselves are useless however the cannons and guns on their arms are not.

The UO decided to start a biological war. They forget one thing, and that is who I am.

I am Miles Prower. Commander in Chief of the United Mobian People.

Leader of the Search and Rescue team that saved a million plus citizens.

I possess Helios 1, Eggman's former Underground base, and a fully armed and operational land sea and air battleship.

I have the ability to use the impenetrable fortress that is angel island And the space colony ARK.

And to top it off, my army of self healing self maintaining fighter class bots do not need food or water to keep fighting.

Why am I saying all of this? Because if someone reads this in the future, either by book or by my death, I want you to know Who I really am.

And to be honest. I also say this to convince myself...

I guess I can be honest to whoever reads this, I have to be strong. I'm leading a striving nation... the people need someone who they can look up to since Sonic... sometime it seems that his shoes are too big to fill, however I cannot relent I cannot give up I know he wouldn't want that and I know he wouldn't give up either.

I have the unending support of knuckles and Shadow, Rouge and even Amy and Cream, but the latter three are halfway across the globe funding their own salvation efforts.

I cannot be a replacement for Sonic, But I have done what he would have wanted. I Raised a nation from rubble and I united a divided and dying people.

Enough. I have driven far enough into my subconscious for now.

Now, its time to act, the remaining people uninfected by the spores are safely relocated to Angel Island and its course is chartering towards the north where the cold will kill anything germ wise that had managed to come with the people.

The Blue Typhoon Is safely orbiting space colony ARK where Shadow is making preparations to house some of the victims effected by the attacks.

Yes. The UO has tried to fight me with everything, I have sat back took my time. Now its my turn.

This just isn't just for the places I protected. Now I am fighting to take all of Mobius.

I will restore order and government. I will destroy tyranny and dictatorship. The people will be free from these things once more.

Yes you may say I am a hypocrite because my autocracy is basically a dictatorship. But if you heard my words, I said I would destroy tyranny and dictatorship. That includes mine.

I have no interest in being a ruler, I simply wish to restore life to the dead.


End file.
